


Чашечка кафа / A Little Cup of Caf

by Lodowiec



Series: My translations [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Fantastic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Траун впервые пробует каф и изумляет капитана Восса Парка.
Series: My translations [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751749
Kudos: 6





	Чашечка кафа / A Little Cup of Caf

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Cup of Caf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/667996) by Aleine Skyfire. 



Траун взирал на темную дымящуюся жидкость, которую капитан Восс Парк налил в чашку из пластифоама.

\- Что это? - спросил инородец.

\- Каф, - просто ответил Парк, – крепкий бодрящий напиток.

\- О, - с пониманием отметил Траун. – Мой народ употребляет похожие напитки, некоторые из них слегка… вызывают привыкание. Вызывает ли этот каф привыкание?

Парк серьезно обдумал вопрос.

\- На психологическом уровне я бы сказал, что да - подобно тому, как мы зависим от определенной пищи, которую часто едим. Однако я не верю, что зависимость развивается в самом теле.

Траун задумчиво кивнул, принимая чашку, которую Парк передал ему.

\- Спасибо, - он сделал глоток… и моргнул. – Прошу прощения, на вкус он… мерзкий.

Парк не смог удержаться от короткого смешка.

\- Этот напиток на любителя, Траун. Редко кто пьет его в чистом виде. Думаю, лучше добавить немного сливок.

Траун посмотрел на человеческого офицера.

\- Сливки уменьшают горечь?

\- В большинстве случаев, - заверил Парк, щедро наливая сливки в чашку Трауна.

Чисс изогнул бровь, но сделал еще один глоток. Проглотив жидкость, он кивнул.

\- Лучше, спасибо. Сомневаюсь, что когда-либо смогу _распробовать_ его.

\- Некоторые люди его не пьют, - легко сказал Парк. - Но он будет _очень кстати_ , когда вам понадобится взбодриться во время ночной смены.

\- Понятно, - уступил Траун, делая еще один глоток.

***

Много лет спустя пониженный до звания коммандера Парк доедал ужин в столовой для старшего офицерского состава на борту звездного разрушителя, когда в помещение вошел адмирал Траун.

\- Добрый вечер, адмирал, - приветствовал Парк.

\- Добрый вечер, коммандер, - вежливо отозвался Траун, направившись к каф-машине.

Брови Парка удивленно поползли вверх, когда начальник принялся наливать себе чашку кафа.

\- Сэр, вы же не собираетесь пить...

\- Коммандер, - голос Трауна, как всегда, звучал негромко и спокойно, - ни слова больше.

Его светящиеся алым глаза с вызовом смотрели на Парка.

Тот лишь улыбнулся и отсалютовал, а затем вышел из столовой.

Что ж, мир полон чудес! В конце концов Траун действительно _распробовал_ каф.


End file.
